


Glow

by happytappyteen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Consent, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytappyteen/pseuds/happytappyteen
Summary: Leon grins. “You and me, we on the same wavelength,” he says slowly, sliding in closer, contemplating with black eyes mirroring candlelight gold through long eyelashes. “I like you. Like, a lot.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @fruit-lesbian on Tumblr for the inspiration and ideas!
> 
> Come yell at me there @bi—logical, I never get bored of these two.

It’s like something out of a dream.  
Leon moves with the grace of his namesake in his dimly lighted room, and Elliot can’t stop staring as he places a record and bends over to reset the needle. It’s clean, jazzy; the melody floats like warm honey. He flops down onto the bed beside Elliot with a satisfied nod, his voice pleasantly low and raspy and the air hazy with smoke.

“What you know about this joint?” he asks, tipping his head to the side.  
Elliot shakes his head, wide-eyed.

“Santana?”

“Bingo. Good shit, cuz… sounds like voodoo on wax, you dig?” He takes a hit, passes the blunt and Elliot’s fingers tremble as he takes it. Inhales deeply, counting to three and then breathing out somehow at the same time.

Leon grins. “You and me, we on the same wavelength,” he says slowly, sliding in closer, contemplating with black eyes mirroring candlelight gold through long eyelashes. “I like you. Like, a lot.”

“…Leon?”

“Mm?”

“What are you doing?” Leon’s lighting a new joint and securing it between his teeth, getting up, taking only a few long strides across the room, looking at Elliot.  


“I ain’t leaving you, babe. Just watch me.”

And then he’s standing there in the silhouette of the window, deliberate and undulating, swaying his hips and arms above him and his smooth, sinewy chest almost glowing bronze in the light. Elliot’s heart is beating hard in his throat, just sitting there staring, mouth dry and eyes transfixed like he’s caught up in a trance.

The waistband of Leon’s pants dips below his hipbones and teases the graceful curve of his spine. There’s this smoke billowing around him. Elliot thinks there’s witchcraft in the hypnotic way he moves.

He can’t breathe already but Leon’s sauntering over with those goddamn eyes and that smirk and Elliot thinks he’s gonna die right there and then with his heart threatening to jump out of his mouth but this fucker just drapes himself over Elliot. He straddles him and wraps his long arms around his neck.

Elliot shuts his eyes, inhaling Leon’s smell, and tries in vain not to think about how badly he wants this but of course his control lapses and he groans, melting into Leon’s touch.

There’s this lazy smile that stretches across his face - he’s high as hell and he leans like he’s gearing to kiss Elliot slow and soft the way he likes, but it’s really to just blow smoke at him teasingly.

Elliot blinks and there’s this warm chuckle that bubbles out of Leon and it reverberates through Elliot’s ribcage. Elliot sighs and falls back onto the bed with a stoned Leon kissing his throat and rolling his hips into his lap.

“You like that?” Leon asks against the skin of his throat as heat pricks throughout Elliot’s body. It’s a genuine question, not even trying to sound seductive but God is he pulling it off.

“Yes,” he breathes.


End file.
